Lupins daughter
by Alana Fox
Summary: On one full moon night, Remus' life is changed forever, after he wakes up next to a girl, who happen to be a werewolf too. Alexis Yale a gothic-skater-punkish tomboy. Since she has nowhere to go. He has to take care of her. What will lead to that? Follows books 5 and the ones after that. Couples Tonks/Remus/OC/Draco. read and review please first story in the harry potter fanfic.
1. prologue

**Alana Fox here, welcoming you at my new story Lupin's Daughter. This a tirbute and a honoring to my uncle, who past away last year, he always understood instead of my dad, who never was here, when I needed him in my teenage years.  
****_Bye unlce Mark, I'll mis you forever, I hope your happy wherever you are.  
_So enjoy reading the story and review, please no flames it's my first fanfic in the harry potter fandom.  
Later.**

**-Alana Fox-**

* * *

Remus Lupin stood at the edge of a huge forest and sighed. It was once again the night of the full moon and Remus, hadn't enough money to buy wolfsbane, and had downed his last a month ago.

So he flied he's way over to this forest, not that it was a pleasant ride when he had made neck-breaking turns, so not to get squashed against buildings or tree's and when he thought he'd got it, the broom decided to be funny and fly upside down, not that any good to Remus' supper, which he lost about thirty minutes ago.

He'd took the broom because he couldn't apprate cause of the flow of magic was disturbed by moon's powers. So he now stood at the edge from an unknown forest, where no other people lived close by, waiting for the moon to rise and transform into he's wolf.

But something was different about Moony this evening, he wanted to be out sooner than usual, mostly Moony would wait after the transformation to go running wild, but not this time.

Remus could see with his mind's eye, his wolf walking from right to left, back and forth. Something set Moony into a being restless. But what he didn't know. He had no time think any more as he felt the transformation begin and screamed from the pain. A few minutes later, two wolf howls were heard throughout the forest.

P.O.V. Moony  
Moony wasted no time and went straight forward, to the other wolf. This wolf had made him restless before the transformation was done, and now he was angry at it. This would be his woods not from that other wolf, his keen sight, smell and hearing easily spotted the wolf, running from the other sight of the forest towards the middle of it.

He ran straight towards the middle from the forest, which was an open spot with a small pond of water a bit to the right, in the clearing. Moony hid himself behind some bushes at the edge of the clearing and waited for the other wolf to show itself. He would not have wait long because a few minutes after Moony hid himself, the other wolf had come running into the open spot from the woods and came to a stop.

Moony was slightly taken back the wolf appearance. This wolf was not a male but female, black from color with golden tips at the end of each hair which matched with her golden-green eyes and the last thing which made his member somewhat swell, was that she was not part of a pack, though bitten by Greyback, but not part of his pack, he founded that info, just by simply smelling her scent, she was a lone, young wolf and soon part of his pack. For now he watched her.

She drank some of the water from the pond before lying next to it resting, watching the nature around her before lying her head on top of her front paws and closing her eyes. Moony couldn't have the timing better, now all he had to is walk over and bite on the same place Greyback had bitten and…Moony was so closed into his thoughts, he didn't realized he had moved from his spot and walked right in the clearing.

But now he saw the wolf had her eyes snapped open, looking right at him. He was caught, now making her one of his pack would be a lot harder, then he would have thought.

P.O.V. She-wolf  
She thought she would a peaceful night just running through a new forest, releasing some stress before letting her human half take over in the morning. She just drank some water of the pond next to her and want to sleep a bit before going running again.

But now this new werewolf, had walked into the open spot and was watching her, like she did with him, his fur was sandy-brown with golden-yellow eyes. She was about to greet but his smell made her stop, this was not his woods as she thought at first, he was a visitor like her but the smell of something else made her stop, he want to make her one of his pack.

She didn't want that, but he already had smelled she was pack-less. So she had two options, make a run for it or stay and made into one of his pack members.

She opted to make a run for it and did. Normally she would stayed and fight but when she had smelled him, she could tell he was as strong as Greyback, the head Alpha for all werewolves, she didn't want to find how strong he if he attack.

Behind her she could hear her sandy-brown attacker coming closer towards her. She ran as fast she could but the traveling from today had made her weak, she rested and it made her downfall as her attacker land right on top of her.

P.O.V. Moony  
Moony looked as her battle stance faded, turned around and made a run for it. He blinked a few time before given chase. He would not lose another pack member again. The deer was dead because the rat, ratted him and his mate out to Voldemort.

The dog, he believed for long time, he betrayed the pack, but it was the rat who truly betrayed the pack. All the members he had left was the son of the deer and the dog, but he had gone hiding. He needed a new one, now!

He saw her resting a few meters in front of him, out of instinct he jumped and landed right on top her. He tried to keep her down, but she threw him off. Before turning around and clawed at him with her own set of sharp nails. Moony ran straight at her, growling and she growled back at him.

Before the two clashed in a whirlwind of bites, claw strikes, pushing each other into the dirt of the forest floor. Both werewolves got a pretty good picture, of how strong the other was. Moony would never thought a female of his kind would be so strong, as the she-wolf in front of him. Some part of him respected her fighting instinct and strength.

But he couldn't afford losing this battle with her, he would also lose his right to claim her, for good! With that in thought, Moony began to fight harder to defeat her.

While at the same time, she fought back with the same strength. Clawing and biting at him, but slowly she was losing strength. It was partly from the traveling, these past few months and running into so many alpha males, wanting her to be part of their packs.

Mostly she fought and fought, so the males lost the match and the right to make her a packmember, but also had a few close calls and it seemed to be, this fight would be one of those close calls... As she was lost in thought, he had a lucky bite right onto her bite-mark, and her fate was sealed as the new alpha saliva spread through her veins further down her body.

Moony finally smelled the place, where Greyback had bitten her and wasted no time and bite down in to her right shoulder, he slowly released her shoulder and walking a few steps back from her, as her body was getting infected with his saliva.

Her body shook from the pain of the wound and she made small whimpering noises, that were slowly dying down as the last the pain from the wound slowly ebbed away until it was completely gone. She lay there resting on the floor with her eyes closed, but then snapped open to reveal to beautiful, golden-yellow orbs, stood up and walked towards her new alpha and packmember.

She kept walking towards him until she was face to face with Moony. And gave a sign of approval after she licked the side of his face, rubbed her head under his furry chin and dipped low in front him before looking up at him again. To see him smiling down at her. She knew she acted well in front of her alpha, then she lied down before giving the signs he could join her.

Which Moony gladly accepted, as he lied down next to her, with his head on top of her on her neck as his tail curled around hers and with that he fell asleep with her.

Remus woke up the next morning with an aching back, he wanted to get up, but a pressure on his left arm stopped him from getting up. He opened his to see a teenage girl around fifteen years, with spiky black hair with golden edges and a piercing, lying next to him. Using his arm as a pillow as her hands held it as well one of her legs was tangled with his, before he had a change to moved, the girl moved over and faced his chest.

She made a noise as she opened her eyes, she stiffened as she saw him, before screaming out loud.

* * *

**I Hope ya'll liked the fist chapter, see ya next time and don't forget to review.**


	2. Meeting Alexis

**Hey! And welcome back to Lupins daughter. I'll hope you'll like it but first I got answer so reviews. Yeah, I do that now.**

**The solaris maiden: Thank you for being the first reviewer of new story^^ I hope you will find this chapter as cool as the first**

**Distortedpanda-chan: Thanks you for finding my story nice to read. I hope the update is soon enough.**

**CurLy QueEn SwiRl: Thank you for the review. I hope you'll review this chapter too. I really hope this update is soon enough.**

**CrazyTenor42: No problem I also like your story Angel of the Dawn. And I thanks for reviewing and finding it interesting to read. I hope like the previous one the Update is soon enough.**

**I also want to thank those who favorited and follows this story: Princess Anika Chan, Distortedpanda-chan, tmjay10, Sitarose97, Little Miss Triss, rae-is-batman, Hannahhmariee99 and verylexiful. Thank you all for reviewing, favoring and following this story.**

**-Alana Fox-  
**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAH!" the girl yelled as she woke up and tried to jump away but that had the undesired effect since their legs were still tangled in each other. She pulled Remus with her as she jumped from the scare of waking up with naked with a man.

So both the werewolves were sent tumbling through the small clearing they were in. As they came to halt, the girl was under Remus, while he supported himself with his arms. Both stared at each other for a while, until the girl began to make small whimpering noises.

"Uh,…Hey? Are you alright?" Remus asked her as he leaned closer towards her, making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Please, don't…..don't come…..come any closer," she said between whimpering noises and sobs while she moved her head to the side, she didn't saw Remus leaning back but still watching her.

Why'd this happen to her? She ain't did anything wrong, right? All she could remember was waiting for the full moon to release Lay Luna, after that she could travel further, again the next day, and wakin' up after it.

She was lyin' peacefully in the grass with another body next to her…Wait! Another body?! She opened her eyes, looked right at a man's chest before movin' upwards, towards the face of the person. Who'd slept besides her. Her scare had sent them both tumbling through the clearing right at the forest edge of it.

The man had then moved closer towards her and was probably takin' her. But she felt no hands moving over her, she moved her head back and look right into the man bright blue eyes, full of concern for _her_?

Her breath caught in her throat as those orbs of clear water pools looked right at her. Also he seemed to be waiting for her to look at him. He extended his hand towards her, she moved away from him with fear in her green eyes.

"It's okay. I just want to help you up," the man told her soothingly. She looked straight at him, with doubt.

But something made her trust this man, as she extended her hand at him and was pulled up. He smiled at her and she felt herself relax and gave a small grin back, she then look at her hands still holding each other.

She blushed a bright shade of red before quickly retreating her hand to the side, looking the other way. Before she felt a hand on her chin and was gently turning her around until she looked into the man's blue eyes again.

Dang! Those orbs were really breathtakin'…Her thoughts were interrupted when the man seemed to ask her something "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

"I…I'm-" she was answering until the honking of a car on the road not so far away scared her and jumped straight against Remus' chest.

Remus had to use all his strength not to fall from the contact, this girl was really strong for someone her age. He looked down at her shivering from.

"It's okay, it's gone," Remus said as he slowed moved one of his hand, down and up her back, attempting to calm her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, she nodded and said "I'm fine."

She suddenly gasped out loud she leaned in to his chest, panting, her head leaning against his heart while her left hand was resting on top the other half of his chest. Remus looked down at the girl, as he felt something on his touching the head of his member.

There he could see it was stiffen and was touching the girl between her legs! Just below her abdomen. From the cold weather this morning had probably caused it to stiffen, but he didn't recall, that a girl would go panting immediately after this kind of touch.

Whatever caused her to react like, was even a mystery to him. As he slowly pushed the girl away from his member, he heard her growl and say "You said, you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry?" he said confused to the girl, who was staring at him angry.

"You said, you wouldn't touch me like that. Lair," She told him straight on.

"Oh! No, you misunderstand, the cold of the morning weather caused it to stiffen!" he told her quickly and she could see the truth in his eyes.

"I believe we both started at the wrong terms. So if I may ask. What is your name?" Remus asked her nicely, while she scoffed and said "I ain't talkin' to a stranger."

"Very well. I'm Remus Lupin. What's yours?" he asked getting an idea, and his theory was confirmed when she answered.

"Alexis Yale, not that it matters to you" She paused before muttering "Dang it!" Remus just smiled that trick worked every time on teens.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis," Remus said and smiled at her.

"Likewise," she smiled back him with a fast, little smile but still it was a smile.

He then noticed something on her right shoulder, it was a bite-mark, he kept starting at until Alexis asked "Whatcha starin' at?"

"Where did you get such a bite-mark?" Remus asked still shocked and afraid, he'd bitten her.

"Nowhere," she said a little too quickly for him.

So he knew something was wrong before he could she said "Wait! did ya say bite-mark?" and looked at him, all Remus could was nod until he heard her say "Hey, ya got one too."

Remus relaxed as he heard her say that, he was at least relieved that he didn't bite he, last night. But that still held one question, but she took the words out of his mouth and asked "Are ya a werewolf too?"

Although Alexis was slightly afraid at first, she looked as his shoulder and also saw a bite-mark.

"So ya're" she said with a little surprised expression on her face. The only thing could do is stare at her dumbfounded, she figured out that he was a werewolf, very fast…His thought were interrupted as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, ya okay there? Ya spaced out for a minute?" Alexis asked while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Remus asked confused, on which Alexis answered "Ya, spaced out. When I asked who've bitten ya."

"Oh…I 'spaced out' as you put it, when I thought how very fast, you figured out, I was a werewolf." Remus answered "And to answer your question, Miss Yale. The answer is no and why do you need to know?" slightly irritated by her question. After all it was a touchy subject on him, but unfortunately luck was not on his side today.

"Geez…ain't knew it was a stab in the heart to ya," she said, which made Remus look confused first before irritation set in again and yelled "This Bite-mark, didn't came for a girlfriend! Someone else cursed me with this long ago!"

Alexis jumped back a bit from the reaction before she stated "Hey! There ain't need for yellin'. When ya were spacing out for moment, I was telling you who've bitten me and asked who had bitten ya" with her arms across her chest. Remus stayed silent watching her, a bit impressed.

"So. Are ya gonna tell me?" she asked, Remus answered her question with a look of flat refusal.

"Guess, I'm goin' then," Alexis said and started to walk out of the clearing.

Remus looked as the fifteen year old girl walked away from him.

_"What are you doing!" he heard in his mind, as Moony yelled at him angry. "Go after her and stop her, NOW!" _

_"Why should I?" he countered back "Besides she is not my concern." _Still irritated about her question.

_"As a matter of fact she is, since last night! So stop acting like a seven year old and go after her. NOW!" _

_"No, I'm not.." he began until he heard Moony growl at him. "Fine," he said somewhat defeated. _

He looked up at Alexis and saw her standing at the edge of the forest, with a pained look on her face. She tried to move but couldn't, it looked like she was in battle within herself Remus thought. Of course she's a werewolf too! He mentally slapped himself for not being more awake then he was.

Remus then walked up to her, as she still was with in a battle with her and her wolf. She only snapped out of her trance as Remus layed a hand on her left shoulder. She shrank like a pup and muttered with fear "Greyback.." and shivered.

"Not Greyback, Remus." He said, though the words kind of left his mouth, a bit more earlier then he thought them and Alexis visible relaxed.

"Why are you afraid of Geryback?" Remus asked her. Her felt her tense up as he asked the question. A few minutes passed and Remus hadn't heard an answer, so he knew something was up.

"Why are you scared of Greyback, Alexis?" Remus asked her again, nicely. He heard her sigh, before turning towards him with her green eyes.

"He's the one who've bitten me," she said out loud, but the fear was present in her voice. Remus was shocked, that Greyback, had bitten her, before anger set in. Greyback had bitten her! A child was bitten by him again! He would be punished for that!

He didn't noticed when he was angry, his nails had sharpened and were digging in Alexis' skin. He only noticed when she cried out loud from the pain. Quickly releasing the pressure, he checked for injuries. "Sorry.." he muttered to Alexis "I didn't notice."

"It's okay," she said.

"So Greyback is great pain ya're ass too?" she asked to him, looking him straight in the eye. Remus sighed she would find out anyway if he stayed much wanted to leave he couldn't something was holding him back

"Yes, he is," he sighed before continuing "He's the one who've bitten me also." Looking down at a few of his scars

He heard her stifle a cry, He looked at her and saw her expression turning from shock to sadness as a few tears escape her eyes. Why was she crying for? For Him? No of course not they just met…Then who? Who was she crying for? Alexis would tell him later…maybe or not.

Ugh, it was defiantly not good to think too hard after a transformation he thought before he felt the need to stop Alexis from crying. His body worked on it on as he gently wiped away her tears as she quietly sobbed.

When their eyes met for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, Alexis jumped against Remus. He held her close he felt as if he needed to protect her something or someone as he held her in a firm but gently embrace and would wait till she calmed down then they would see what to do next.

He heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked up at him and said "Bite me." Remus looked shocked at her as he heard Alexis say bite me.

"I'm sorry. You want me to.. What!" he almost yelled.

"Ya heard me. Bite me," she said as she pointed to her bite-mark.

"You...want...what?" he stuttered to her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was anxious and determined to let him do it. He looked at her few more moments, he didn't want to hurt her more then Greyback did but something made him push through it and made him say "Okay."

He leaned down towards her right shoulder with his mouth open as Alexis moved her head to het other shoulder and slowly bite down.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter two. Don't forget to review, want to know how I'm doing.**


End file.
